Ode to Nana
by Marshmellows and Mittens
Summary: Nana-who is she?
1. Poem 1: Tsu-kun, Stop Hiding

**Series Title**:

_Ode to Nana_

**Series Summary:**

_Nana-who is she?_

* * *

**Poem 1:**

_Tsu-kun, Stop Hiding_

**Poem Summary:**

_"Children should never die before their parents."_

* * *

_Hiya._

_I've been thinking about how TYL Nana would have felt when her son, Tsuna, had died so suddenly. I can't even imagine how it would've felt, but here's a couple of short poems, put into chapters, that I've wanted to put together. All for the sake of Tsuna's wonderful mother_

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_

_(P.S.- WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! AND!- I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the cover picture.)_

* * *

_The first time I saw my dear Tsu-kun,_

_I cried._

_"My baby is beautiful."_

_My husband_

_tells me_

_that's what I said._

_"Look at my baby!"_

_"Oh, my sweet, sweet, baby!"_

**_"My Tsu-kun."_**

_I rocked him to sleep_

_I kissed his bumps and bruises_

_I soothed his tears_

_and he _

_soothed mine_

_when my dearest_

_was anywhere _

_but here._

_My baby,_

_my sweet_

_sweet baby-!_

_Please, please don't leave me, dear Tsu-kun!_

_My baby grew and grew,_

_and I never even noticed._

_He was growing_

_kind and sweet,_

_merciful and handsome._

_I had _

_no control._

_My baby,_

_was slipping,_

**_right-_**

**_out-_**

**_of-_**

**_my-_**

**_hands-!_**

_I don't want him to go._

_He was_

_just a sapling_

_the last time_

_I bothered _

_to check._

_Now,_

**_Tsunayoshi,_**

**_my son,_**

_is a tall,_

_beautiful,_

_strong,_

_mighty oak now._

_And as his calloused, strong hands grasp,_

_my old,_

_also calloused,_

_weak, weak hands-_

_I can feel my tears,_

_blurring my vision,_

_my hand,_

_on my son's_

_rough, handsome cheek._

_"My baby-_

_Oh, oh,_

_My sweet baby!_

_Look, look at you!_

_You're all_

_grown up, now!"_

_His lips trembled fiercely,_

_and his eyes were filled to the brim with salty tears,_

_and I made my baby cry!_

_No, no, no-_

_Anything but that-_

**_"Oh, baby, baby, don't cry, please, my sweet, don't cry like that."_**

_My lips trembled._

**_"You'll make Mama cry too."_**

_His tears fell,_

_and mine did too._

_"Maman, Maman,_

_you make_

_it sound_

_like_

_I'm leaving_

_forever."_

_He said,_

_with a shaky,_

_teary voice._

_"Oh, baby-!"_

_I cried,_

_"You are though,_

_aren't you!_

_You're all grown up,_

_and you're leaving _

_you're mama._

_My baby's all grown up!_

_I'm so _

_proud!_

_I'm so_

_proud of you,_

_my baby!"_

_We both cried._

_But-_

_He promised _

_he would come _

_back home_

_seven times a year._

_He promised_

_he would visit_

_his old, Mama._

_And that he did._

_._

_.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…_

_…._

_My baby,_

_he was shot._

_My baby._

_He's…_

**_Dead?_**

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no- **NO!**_

_I shouldn't be wearing black._

_I shouldn't have to be at my baby boy's funeral._

_I shouldn't be reading a memorial speech._

_I shouldn't be wailing,_

_screaming,_

_thrashing,_

_kicking,_

_.._

**_crying._**

_"Oh, oh, my baby!_

_My Tsu-kun!_

_Where are_

_you hiding?_

_You shouldn't be scaring Mama like this!_

_Tsu-kun, please,_

_please,_

**_Come back home, Tsu-kun!'_**

_…._

_…_

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

_...Did you enjoy?_

_Please leave a review if you did, if you didn't, I'd like to know what I can improve on._

God Bless,

Mellow-Chan


	2. Poem 2: Baby Tutors and Fireworks

**Series Title:**

_Ode to Nana_

**Summary Title:**

_Nana-who is she?_

* * *

**Poem 2:**

_Baby Tutors and Fireworks_

**Poem Summary:**

_They say houses get livelier as your family grows._

_My family's pretty big, don't you think?_

* * *

_Hiya!_

_Here's the next poem I decided to write about our beloved Nana._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_

* * *

_It all _

_started with_

_little Reborn-kun._

_He appeared_

_out of nowhere_

_that one,_

_unexpected morning._

_Now, _

_I hear _

_bangs, and _

_screams of,_

_"Stupid Baby Tutor!"_

_Then, it was Hayato-kun,_

_and his fire works,_

_and Takeshi-kun,_

_with his wide grins,_

_and refreshing laughs._

_My house_

_is getting_

_to be_

_so lively!_

_I found_

_a small boy,_

_a few weeks later,_

_with a cow-print suit._

_His name_

_was Lambo._

_Then it was_

_Bianchi-chan,_

_and my family just_

_grew and grew!_

_I-pin-chan, Fuuta-kun…_

_Kyoya-san and Mukuro-kun._

_Kyoyo-chan, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan,_

_Ryohei-kun, Shoichi-kun._

_Spanner-kun and Dino-san._

_I love them_

_all so much!_

_That's why,_

_when I cook,_

_I sing,_

_I laugh,_

_I smile,_

_I grin._

_My family,_

_my sweet_

_dearest family._

_It went from two_

_to three_

_three to four_

_four to five._

_Now I can always hear,_

_fireworks and baby tutors,_

_from just upstairs._

_Oh my,_

_they're always playing,_

_without a care!_

_In ten years,_

_they all_

_might be gone._

_So I do_

_my best,_

_for them all._

_My nest is empty,_

_the chicks are gone._

_But yes,_

_I do_

_still love them all._

* * *

_Did you enjoy? _

_If you have any suggestions please make sure to tell me!_

_I sign off!_

_Mellow-chan_


	3. Poem 3: My Dearest Husband

**Series Title:**

_Ode to Nana_

**Series Summary:**

_Nana-who is she._

* * *

**Poem 3: **

_My Dearest Husband_

**Poem Summary:**

I_'m not stupid. I know my husband's not a construction worker._

_But I trust him. I trust him with my life, so I'll just go along with his lies._

_Because he is the love of my life, and my Red String of Fate leads straight to him._

* * *

_Hellooooooo~!_

_I'm back with another poem. Really quite this time actually..._

_This time, it's about Nana and her thoughts about her husband briefly through their relationship._

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_

* * *

_I met_

_my dearest husband_

_in polluted haze_

_of downtown Tokyo._

_I was 18_

_He was 22._

_All I can remember,_

_is how_

_we were so in tune._

_I can recall_

_a blurred memory;_

_An argument_

_if you will,_

_I remember saying,_

_"What the hell?!_

_Iemitsu,_

_I'm not stupid._

_No matter_

_how naive._

_Where have you been,_

_for the three weeks?!"_

_He's face had_

_turned pale,_

_and his lips,_

_a ghostly shade of white._

_"Trust me,"_

_He said,_

_"Ask no more questions,_

_I beg of you,_

_please-!_

_If you_

_love me, dear,_

_you'll ask no more._

_And because,_

_I love you, dear,_

_I can say_

_no more."_

_So, I said_

_nothing else._

_Because I love him._

_..._

_And when_

_he asked,_

_the question_

_I had longed,_

_naturally, of course,_

_I said,_

_"Yes."_

_..._

_He was there_

_when Tsu-kun was born._

_But he left_

_as soon,_

_as Tsu-kun_

_could crawl through the door._

_He doesn't text._

_He doesn't call._

_And sometimes,_

_the stress_

_is enough_

_to make me ball._

_But I love him,_

_so,_

_I don't ask._

_No matter_

_how fake_

_it makes my laughs._

_..._

_I have Tsu-kun,_

_so it got better_

_You know?_

_Tsu-kun_

_is so much_

_like his father,_

_that he_

_just doesn't know._

_They both_

_have lied_

_to little old me,_

_and yet,_

_I don't bother,_

_to tell them_

_what the lies_

_have done to me._

_I love them both._

_So, so much._

_And because I love them,_

_I'll just shut up._

_..._

_Tsu-kun told me._

_He told me,_

_just now._

_I understand, dear._

_I understand._

_It was_

_all for me, yes?_

_For me_

_and Tsu-kun, Hai?_

_Oh, Iemitsu,_

_I know_

_you lied._

_Dear,_

_you should know,_

_know by now,_

_I still_

_love you._

_Regardless_

_of this Mafia_

_stuff._

_..._

_Tsu-kun's_

_a good son._

_(Like I_

_didn't know_

_that already.)_

_He sent home,_

_my dearest love._

_Iemitsu was_

_upset about it,_

_but my Tsu-kun_

_scoffed and_

_told him off._

_Iemitsu's home._

_He's home_

_in my arms._

_(Anata, Anata, I hope you know, I will never let you go.)_

* * *

_Alright, another poem done guys._

_I hope you folk've had a fine day and a nice time reading my work._

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_


	4. Poem 4: Best Friends are like Rain

**Poem 4:**

B_est Friends Are Like Rain_

**Poem Summary:**

_Yoshi-kun and I are best friends._

_Nothing will change that._

_Even if he is a world renowned assassin that's killed so many people, no one keeps tract anymore._

_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and I have been best friends since we were kids._

_I'd like to keep it that way._

* * *

_Hiya!_

_Okay, just to be perfectly clear, Yamamoto-san and Nana never had any feelings for each other. Other than friendship, there was nothing, so, I hope non of you interpret it that way, because that was not how I meant for it to come out._

_Just friends._

_'Kay?_

_Moving on, I wanted to say that I just randomly made up Nana's real and maiden names because I really do think Nana is just a nickname._

_I don'town KHR..._

_Please enjoy~_

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_

* * *

In the fourth grade,

spring-time haze,

a new boy appeared at school.

His name was

Yamamoto.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

He was from Okinawa,

and he was a dazzling kid,

with dark brown hair,

and sun-kissed skin.

Tsuyoshi loved

kendo.

As strange as it sounds.

And here I find myself,

in front of him now.

He was

an airhead,

but, man,

so was I.

So I waved my hand,

and just said,"bye".

-But Tsuyoshi grabbed my hand,

as tugged me along,

to his family dojo,

where I was

very much forced

into watching

Tsuyoshi spar.

And so, I sat and watched

every swift move.

Here I am,

fascinated,

with his blade's sharp groove.

"Yamamoto-san," I say with a gasp,

"How on earth,

do you move so fast?!"

Yamamoto laughed,

a wonderful, awesome laugh,

and I raised my eyebrow,

and tilted my head.

"Maa, Maa,

Tanaka-san,

don't ask questions,

just watch!"

And so I sat there

for the rest of the day,

until no more sunlight

brightened the way.

And after that yes,

I have to admit,

me and Tsuyoshi,

perfectly fit.

* * *

We are in middle school.

Oh, how I loathed the place.

Now it just seems

like life is a race.

I wanna slow down.

Tsuyoshi does too.

So we go by the creek,

and listen to the stream,

and pretend as if,

middle school has yet

to crush our dreams.

And that was right when

he first called me, "Nadeshiko".

(Call me Nana, Tsuyoshi-kun.)

And when

I first called him,"Tsuyoshi".

(Well then, I'm Yoshi, Nana-chan!)

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

is my best friend.

Nothing will ever change that.

* * *

High School, High School-

love is blooming in the air!

It feels so wonderful and fluffy!

I just wish

Yoshi-kun was here,

he's been gone

more often now,

and his girlfriend

has been worried sick!

Poor Kishi-chan!

I don't have a boyfriend,

but maybe soon?

* * *

My goodness!

It's been just five years,

after we've left the Collage scene,

but man,

five years, and-

Yoshi's getting married!

To Kishi-chan, of course!

But here I am,

in my bride's maid dress,

and smiling like a fool.

Yoshi-kun,

I'm so happy for him!

So now,

walking behind the bride,

I just can't wait,

just can't wait-!

To see Yoshi's smile!

He's so happy!

And I am too!

I give him a thumbs up,

and he returns the favor.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi

got married,

but trust me,

we're still best friends.

Kishi-chan turned around,

bouquet in hand.

She thew it high in the air,

then into my grasps!

* * *

It's my turn now...

To get married that is!

Yoshi made

Iemitsu promise

he would love me forever.

He's so sweet!

Yoshi really is

my best friend.

Iemitsu is

the love of my life,

but Yoshi,

he'll always be

my greatest pal.

* * *

I'm a god mother!

Yes,

I am!

Kishi-chan,

had a small

baby boy,

with dark brown hair

and sun-kissed skin,

and oh-

Takeshi,

that's his name!

Takeshi-

The Warrior!

* * *

Tsunayoshi.

That's what

I named my boy.

Tsunayoshi-

for Iemitsu,

and for the

Sawada

Tokugawa tradition.

But also for

Tsuyoshi,

because

they're

both so Strong,

and

they're both

my, "Lucky Ropes."

* * *

Kishi-chan

is dead.

I don't

understand.

I don't understand.

Why?

Why did

such a

horrible thing

happen to

Yoshi-kun?

Why?

* * *

"I'm an assassin,"

he said.

"I'm involved with the Mafia,"

he said.

"That's why

Kishi died.

I was dumb,

stupid and dumb.

I couldn't protect her.

I fucked up.

God, I fucked up!"

I just sighed

as I held both

Takeshi and Tsunayoshi.

"Yoshi-kun,

Takeshi needs you."

Tsuyoshi looked up,

as if I had

slapped him

in the face, and

he took Takeshi

from my arms, and said,

"Nadeshiko,

I don't want

to hurt you too.

So,

goodbye for now.

But only for now.

I could never

say goodbye forever,

to my best pal."

* * *

Both our boys

are all grown up.

Takeshi and Tsunayoshi.

Their good friends.

Best friends,

if you don't count Hayato.

I smile,

as Tsuyoshi

sits next to me,

at their high school

graduation.

We both chatted

for all the years we didn't

and laughed

for all the years we hadn't.

I felt all the loneliness of solitude,

slip away,

when I was talking to

my very best friend.

Hmmm,

Now that

I think about it,

Tsuna had

told me,

_"Best Friends are like Rain."_

_"They was all the pain away."_

* * *

**He was right.**

* * *

_Bye guys!_

_Make sure to leave pointers if you have any, and tell me what you thought about it!_

_God Bless,_

_Mellow-chan_


	5. Poem 5: Pretty Orange Flames

**Poem 5:**

_Pretty Orange Flames_

**Poem Summary:**

_When Tsu-kun was just three, I saw these beautiful orange flames that have haunted my mind ever since._

* * *

Orange is my

favorite color.

Simply because

of the

wonderful flames

I saw

from Tsuna

when he

was just three.

They were soft,

warm,

and so, so, so lovely.

I wanted to

keep watching

them forever.

Tsu-kun

was scared though.

He never

wanted to

seem them

ever again.

Since

they scared Tsu-kun,

I had

to make sure

that they

wouldn't hurt him.

But

they were

just so beautiful...

* * *

Two years later,

Iemitsu, and his Boss

decided to visit.

I never

saw these

flames again...

How disappointing...

They were

so lovely...

You know?

I don't understand

why anyone

would ever want

to get rid of them.


	6. Poem 6: Tiny Hands, Chubby Cheeks

**Poem 6:**

_Tiny Hands, Chubby Cheeks_

**Poem Summary:**

_I've always wanted to have a family._

_I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than what I have right now._

* * *

I've always

wanted to be

a mother.

Always.

To hold my baby

in my arms

To make sure

they never

receive harm.

I've always wanted

tiny hands

to hold.

I've always wanted

chubby cheeks to kiss.

I suppose

that's why

I've always wanted

kids.

…

Tsu-kun was

my everything

and more.

My kin,

my love,

my pride,

my joy.

Tsu-kun

keeps asking,

where

Oto-san is.

I can't bear

to tell my three year-old,

"I don't know.."

So,

I'll just lie,

and say Papa,

had to say goodbye.

…

Tsu-kun got bigger,

and so did his hands,

but what I don't get,

what I just don't

understand-

Is why Tsu-kun comes home,

with nothing but bruises.

I don't

like it.

Not one bit.

I don't like how

the teachers

make fun

of my

wonderful Tsunayoshi.

I refused

to believe

there is

no hope,

for my beautiful

ten year-old boy.

…

My boy

just has

so many good friends!

Now, I can relax.

I trust them.

I know

they will take care of my baby.

So, I will cook,

to make sure,

all of them,

blood or not,

they're tummies are full,

and make sure

they've not

one unhappy thought.

…

Tsu-kun doesn't quite have

the same tiny hands,

or chubby cheeks,

but boy,

my boy'll

always be

a baby

to me.


	7. Poem 7: A Week Means Everything To Me

**Poem 7:**

_A Week Is Everything To Me_

**Poem Summary:**

_Seven, naturally, is my lucky number._

* * *

A special poem for Nana since her name means seven, of course!

I hope you all enjoy~

Love,

Mellow-chan

* * *

_So, my dear_

_poem book,_

_in which_

_I have_

_briefly,_

_very briefly,_

_shared my limited_

_experiences with,_

_what is your opinion,_

_of this conundrum_

_we are in?_

_I am old,_

_and frail,_

_and very weak._

_I do not think_

_I have very much longer_

_to live,_

_but I merely wish_

_to die_

_in July,_

_and I just want,_

_I want_

_so badly,_

_to see_

_my family_

_just one more_

_time before I pass._

_I am old._

_I realize this,_

_that I can no longer_

_provided a meal_

_for my boy_

_and his_

_friends, and_

_their families,_

_and it_

_brings tears_

_to my eyes,_

_and I_

_feel so_

_awful, because_

_what am I,_

_if I cannot_

_provide?_

_I just want_

_to be able_

_to provided_

_three wonderful_

_meals for_

_a week_

_to my_

_son,_

_his friends,_

_and their families._

_A week-_

_seven days._

_Give me_

_seven days_

_to take_

_care of_

_my boy._

_Seven days_

_make a week_

_and a week_

_is everything_

_to me._

_A week_

_to love._

_A week_

_to feel._

_A week_

_to share._

_A week_

_to care._

_A week_

_is so_

_long to me._

_So much_

_can be done_

_in a week._

_In a_

_measly_

_seven days._

_Seven days_

_can change_

_the world._

_So, seven,_

_is naturally_

_my lucky_

_number._

* * *

This may seem very typical, but my favorite number is 27 &amp; 72\. Not because of KHR (though that's really hard to believe), but because they're my two most favorite numbers to write. These have been my favorite numbers since I was like, 8 years old!

Anyway, what's your favorite number, and why?

God Bless,

Mellow-chan


	8. Poem 8: Adventure Is A Misguided Word

**Poem 6:**

_ Adventure Is A Misguided Word_

**Poem Summary:**

_I'm an ordinary house wife._

_So, it's normal to assume that adventure is impossible._

* * *

_Replies to Recent Reviews~_

**_Lil' Dormouse's Review on Poem 7: _**I completely understand; and I also think clams are very interesting as well. I would put them with say my soul mate (my dog) but think they're quite fansinating. Anyway, thanks for the review!~

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Case closed._**

* * *

_I, like many,_

_have, at a time_

_wanted to go_

_on a grand adventure._

_With romance,_

_and conflict,_

_and travel,_

_but obviously,_

_now,_

_that I_

_am but_

_and ordinary_

_house wife,_

_adventure is as possible_

_as a tsunami is_

_in the middle of_

_Africa._

_I want_

_a grand adventure,_

_but that seems_

_almost impossible._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

_I've found that_

_the adventure_

_I've always wanted_

_is a little something called_

_life._

_It's much_

_more thrilling_

_than I_

_could have_

_ever imagine._

_So,_

_I've found that adventure,_

_is a word_

_that is misguided_

_by fantasy books,_

_and that adventure-_

_adventure is_

_all around you_

_if you_

_would look_

_just_

_a_

_tad_

_closer._


	9. Poem 9: The Day Begins at Dawn

**Poem 9:**

_The Day Begins at Dawn_

**Poem Summary:**

_I'm a morning person, if there ever was such a person._  
_The morning is wonderful._  
_I love it_

* * *

_Sorry!_

_I've been off lately 'cause I had Standardized Testing this moth and last._

_But I'm back and ready to go!_

_Ciao, Ciao,_

_Mellow-chan_

* * *

The day  
begins at dawn.

Long before  
even the birds  
sing their songs.

It starts  
with my alarm clock.

And,  
between you  
and me  
I wish I could break  
every time  
it screams  
at me  
annoyingly.

But I must wake up  
to prepare breakfast and such.

The morning  
the air  
the sun  
all of it,  
I love.

So, I suppose  
that you,  
are not  
wanting  
of my  
rambling words.

So I  
will say,  
that each  
and every  
one of my days-

It ends at dusk,  
for that is when  
I lay my head  
down to rest.

It begins at dawn,  
for that is when  
the morning  
the day  
the sun.

This is how  
my day  
has always begun.


	10. Please Read!

Hello.

I'm sorry, this isn't an update, but I really would like to ask a huge favor for everyone reading, and I know it might sound odd for me to ask you for something, but please, _please_, listen!

One of my good friends got into a really bad golf cart accident, and they (the doctors) say she had less than two day to live, and that... well, it just breaks my heart.

This girl so so beautiful, and so utterly nice and funny and kind, and I really can't imagine a world without her.

Please, anyone reading this, can you please pray from her?

Her name's Maeve Giardina, so please, send your prayer to her, because she needs them!

I would appreciate it so much.

May The Lord Bless You,

Mellow-chan


End file.
